


Left Behind

by coocoocajew



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Recovery, Sad, also graphic depiction of self tending to the wounds afterwards, bc ya know, graphic injuries in this one folks, i'll add more if there's one i missed, some sexual talk towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocajew/pseuds/coocoocajew
Summary: A hunt for a malboro turns into a horrific tragedy, as the new group of three are forced to leave their lost member behind.





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooooo, I'm ditching my other ffxv au for one I've been wanting to write for SO LONG
> 
> Be Warned: this one has graphic injuries, and graphic self tending to those injuries. It can possibly be triggering and could make you queasy. For some.
> 
> For me: I'm like "it's time to suffer" sorry

“Prompto, hurry up or you’re gonna get left behind.”

The group was trying to ease their way across one of the smallest ledges known to mankind. Frankly, Prompto would rather had hung back and waited for the three to finish the hunt without him. They were more than capable enough to handle one malboro on their own, right? They didn’t need the blond.

“You know,” Prompto started, “I’ve said this once-“

Noctis cut him off, “Probably a hundred times before too but go on.”

“Is this really necessary?” Ignis interjected, “Focus on trying not to fall, thank you.”

Prompto let out a loud sigh that echoed along the cave walls. Noctis gave him a mischievous smirk that told Prompto trouble was coming. But not from a monster or an MT, from Noctis himself. Prompto gave him one last pleading look before it was too late.

“PENIS.”

The words were repeated about six times before it died off to unintelligible whispers. Prompto let out a laugh, Ignis sighed and Gladio tried to shimmy backwards to grab ahold of the culprit. “Real mature, idiot.”

Ignis stopped him with a strong hand and gave a pointed glare at Noctis, who, ever the regal monarch, pointed out his tongue. Prompto just laughed, feeling the anxiety slip from his mind. But that didn’t last long.

“Did you hear that?” He asked the guys.

A low grumble sounded from beneath them. The group could see nothing from where they were positioned against the wall. Their eyes searched the darkness, but could see nothing in the bottomless pit under them. Prompto reaches forward slowly for his flashlight against his chest, his gun in his other hand and pointed down.

He was met with the frightening face of the malboro they were on the search for.

Everyone sprung into action right then. Ignis swinging a hand out and grabbing onto Noctis’ shirt, Gladio yanking Ignis’ bicep to lead the way and practically dragging them across the ledge. Noctis and Prompto met eyes but Prompto shook his head. 

“Just go! I’ll distract it,” Prompto fires his first shot right into the monster’s face.

“Prompto!” Noctis struggled against Ignis’ grip.

The malboro swung out a thick tentacle that crashed against the cave’s walls. The ledge Prompto stood on was starting to crumble. There was no going back, down was towards his demise, but there was a chance to still make it. Noctis held out his arm and Prompto jumped.

Everyone grabbed ahold of the Prince. Ignis and Gladio supported the weight of the younger men. Prompto’s flashlight has fallen from his hand when he jumped and their lights showed his terror clearly. He had a desperate look in his eyes with the teeth biting against his bottom lip. He had started to draw blood from how hard he was clenching his jaw. They started to pull but the ledge under them gave a small crack. There was no way they’d all be able to get across.

“Prompto? Prompto!” Noctis cries out, “I’m gonna pull you up.”

“No!” Prompto yelled out and startled the three others, “Let me go.”

Noctis has the same look of terror in his eyes. Ignis and Gladio’s were slowly morphing to match. “Please, Prom. I- I can’t.”

Ignis and Gladio starting pulling again. Prompto let out a cry of pain and they immediately stopped. “Let me go. You have to.”

“Fuck no!” Gladio yelled but the malboro silenced him with an angry roar.

“Prompto, we will not-”

“You will,” Prompto sniffled against his falling tears, “You have to. You know that. You both do.”

Noctis cried again, “Prompto, _ please _.”

Prompto gave a small smile to him. “It’s okay, Noct. I promise.” He turned to the retainers next, “Get him out right now.” When they hesitated, Prompto let go of where he was holding onto Noctis’ wrist. “Go. Now.” Before Noctis could decline again, Prompto was swinging his other arm up that will held his gun, and cracked it against the bone in the Prince’s wrist. Noctis’ grip was released, and Prompto barreled down into the darkness. The last thing the three saw was a shock of blond hair before everything was dark again. Gladio and Ignis listened as the malboro seemed to take Prompto as bait, and it returned to the ground they couldn't see.

Gladio was the first to start pulling away, yanking a begrudging Ignis, who in turn grabbed their Prince who was in hysterics. When they reached the other side after a few minutes. They had to grab a hold of Noctis’ body and his arm from warping down to where they saw Prompto fall. Noctis’ strength was slowly giving out against his grief. The two lowered the royal to the ground and held him. Ignis was shushing him and petting his head. Gladio was rubbing Noctis’ arm and had his other hand around Ignis’ back. They sat there for a bit, waiting for a gunshot, a yell, or even a flash of light coming from the abyss. But nothing came. 

After a few minutes, Gladio hoisted Noctis over his shoulder, who in return kicked and screamed in response, and led the way out.

* * *

Wet and cold is the first thing that Prompto was aware of.

Wet and cold, and pain.

The pain was horrendous.

He felt it everywhere. His arms, legs, hips, feet, fingers, and especially his head. He moved slowly, and tested movement in his limbs. He deduced that there was something terribly wrong with his head and his left shoulder had been dislocated. There were gashes up and down his legs and arms from the fall. He must’ve rolled down a steep area and smacked several times against the rocks.

Prompto was hoping that the fall would’ve just killed him instead.

He was prepared to die for his Prince, for Gladio and Ignis, for the people he loved. This hadn’t been a part of his plan. So, Prompto slowly stood, but immediately froze when the flashlight he thought he lost was pointed towards a hole. In front of that hole was the malboro. He truly didn’t understand how he was alive. The Gods above obviously had some involvement.

So he’d put his fate into their hands. 

He knelt back down and felt around for his gun into the ankle deep water. When he could feel it, he slowly stood back up and held the gun as straight as he could with his uninjured arm and snatched up the flashlight with the other. It was easier to hold the lesser weight in his useless arm. Prompto was extremely grateful he was ambidextrous. He began to slowly move towards the malboro. Although it was huge, it wouldn’t be able to fit through the opening in the cave walls that probably led Prompto to the surface. The one thing he was still worried about, though, is those godsdamned tentacles. One could easily snatch back up from escaping. So he took a deep breath and tried to steady his heavily beating heart. It only got louder and quicker as he approached. When he got close enough that he could start rounding the giant form, it began to stir. Prompto has made a mistake choosing to choose the left side instead of the right. It was the malboro’s front. He panicked and made a beeline for the hole.

He was right to worry about the tentacles. He made one last turn as he felt the dust sail past him from the force of the monster’s swing. He managed to duck in time from the second tentacle. On the third, he was able to turn around and shoot one shot into it. 

He was able to safely make it into the opening and far enough away so he wouldn’t be within the monster’s reach. He turned back to the angered thing and with the same hand he held his gun with, flipped it the middle finger. Then he fired a shot into it’s ugly eye. He smirked at it loud roar and started to walk away. 

The only thing he lost in that escape was his flashlight.

* * *

Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis all sat quietly around the campfire. They sat in chairs that they had left out the night before, and their eyes all seemed to find the one empty one, whether they decided to finally look or not. Prompto has done a very brave and courageous thing for their survival, and they couldn’t even thank him for it. At least, that’s what Gladio and Ignis thought.

“He’s still alive.”

Ignis sighed heavily and bit his initial response back. _ If the fall didn’t kill him, the malboro did, vice versa _. “Noctis…”

Noctis stood ramrod straight. “No!” He stared at them in the eyes, the flames from the fire making his grief all that much easier to see. “He is.”

Gladio was the one to interject this time. “Noct, we’ve been here for eight hours now. It’s almost sunrise. He didn’t make it.”

Noctis gave an aggressive step forward. “How could you say that?!” Gladio stood up to the challenge. “He’s alive!” His Prince’s voice cracked.

Gladio stiffened up at the sound. It was extremely rare that Noctis let his emotions show in front of Gladio or Ignis. Prompto was usually his only outlet. Gladio wasn’t sure how to handle this. “Noct, you gotta accept it-”

Noctis’ fist found Gladio’s tank top and shoved him backwards. “Why are you giving up on him?”

“What’s there to give up on?! He’s dead!” Gladio’s bellowing voice shook the hearts of both Ignis and Noctis.

Ignis stood up next and pried Noctis’ hands from Gladio. Noctis’ anger was getting the better of him, and when that happened he tended to lose control. Ignis could feel the anger and magic seeping off his Prince. He pulled the smaller man into his arms and shushed him again.

“We have to go, Noct,” Ignis rubbed his hand down Noctis’ neck, “I know it’s hard but Prompto made sure we would be able to. We have to- for him.”

That seemed to finally get to Noctis. Finally, his tears began to fall, and his head dropped to his advisor’s shoulder. He felt a strong and heavy hand take place on his head while two rubbed up and down his back. Noctis gave Ignis a small nod of his approval, but his gut fought against him with all its might. He couldn’t keep any type of food he ingested down for three days after they left that campsite.

* * *

Prompto was in Hell. He was sure of it.

It was hell trying to get through a cave system blind. Even worse when he had to fight daemons blindly, using either the butt of his gun to smash heads, or sharp shards of crystal he broke off from the walls and carved into a dagger-like weapon. Prompto’s survival instincts were in full gear. If it wasn’t for his crippling anxiety and painful as shit injuries, he thinks he could actually get through this.

But his anxiety told him “_ no, he could never _ ”. His anxiety told him with just a slip of his foot, he could crack his skull open. With the smallest bit of lost attention, he could be killed instantly. Even if he was lucky to see the light of day, he’d probably bleed out before that. Prompto knew it was wrong, he _ knew _. But it was so hard to fight. Suddenly, he thought of Ignis. Without having his head to battle his mind, or Ignis to help him through his harsh thoughts, he used his actions instead. He fired off a shot at nothing, even though he swore he wouldn’t and waited for the sound of it to hit something. It did almost instantly he let out a hand as he walked forward to fell the wall he knew was going to be there. Maybe it was a mistake to use his bullets as a guide, and he couldn’t even figure out if it would actually get him out or not. But he knew he had to try.

After what felt like an hour, he reached a familiar place. The smell was familiar, the density of the air was familiar. He slowly walked forward and dropped a rock he held down. He didn’t hear it land until three seconds later. He was at the gaping hole that swallowed him up hours earlier. He walked back until his back hit the wall and he stretched out a foot until he found the ledge. He knew it was the only way out. His only chance to see them again. So he sucked in a breath, shoved down his anxiety and the nausea that made his head dizzy, and started to inch to the right. Slowly and surely, he found where the ledge had initially crumbled. He decided to take a chance and tossed the makeshift dagger he made forward. It landed not far from him. He knew the whole ledge had crumbled away from safety though. He’d have to jump.

Prompto didn’t even give his mind time to think. He leaped.

His hands found the edge of safety and clawed at any rocks that could hold him. He let out a pained yell when he smashed one of his fingernails against the ground. He hung there by his arms. Then, Gladio came to mind. He remembered the upper body strength training the shield used to force him through. Prompto started to lift himself. He focused on lifting the injured limb up first. He had to hope it would keep him steady while he swung his right leg up to the edge. He let out a scream that forced more strength out of his body. It took all he had to pull himself all the way over and let his body roll to the safe side. Prompto thought of Noctis, the person who always believed in him from the beginning no matter what, and tears flowed down his cheeks as he let out pained whimpers. He hugged his injured arm to his chest and flailed his legs to try and wish away the pain. It took a long time for the pain to die down, by the time it did, the exhaustion in his body and mind took over and he knocked out.

* * *

“Room for one.”

The receptionist eyed Ignis down, and then glanced to Gladio and Noctis behind him. Gladio had his arms around Noctis, who kept his head down the entire way here. Ignis’ anger spiked but he kept it together. “One room, if you would _ please _.”

She quickly accepted his money and handed him the keys. She informed him of the room number and he gladly took his leave. Gladio tugged Noctis along after the advisor who led them to the room. Once he unlocked the door, it was Noctis who moved first. Quickly, he made his way to the bed and jumped in. He covered himself with the heavy duvet and let his tears fall down once again. Gladio and Ignis tried to console him, but he wouldn’t accept any comfort from either of them. Gladio placed himself on the couch and let his head fall into his hands. Ignis dragged himself to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

They all let tears fall for the loved one they lost that day.

* * *

Prompto wasn’t met with a shining sun. He was met by heavy rain and thundering claps in the sky. 

His knees fell against the wet earth and he finally let himself just sit. His eyes tried to adjust to the light but it pained his head even more. He squeezed them shut and decided to cry instead. He’d made it. He did.

After a minute of digging his hands into what was now mud, and having his tears mix with the rain that fell, he lifted himself back up. He trudged his way to the haven they had slept before. He finally made it and started to make his way up.

“Hey, guys? I-”

No one was there. In fact, it had been completely packed up. The fire had long died out, there were no chairs, and the tent he had slept in before was gone. His knees hit the hard rock and- no tears fell. He had run out. He had run out of the only thing to rid him of his pain and sadness, and now all he had was his sorrow. The sorrow of being left behind and forgotten. Slowly, his body met the cold and wet stone, and he passed out.

When he woke again, the rain had stopped. Now the sun shone and the birds sang. Prompto sat up and looked around. The forest was empty, other than the birds and frogs that indicated the only other living creatures there. He noticed one of his scabbed gashes had opening again. Prompto had slowly made his way to the first pine tree he saw and grabbed several of its needles off and made his way back to camp. Prompto figured this was a good a time as ever to tend to his own injuries. No Ignis to help him. He ripped his shirt apart in many places, replaced where the bandana he kept on his upper arm was. He first wrapped it around the large wound on his head. He knew he wouldn’t be able to tend to it on his own so all he could hope was that the cloth would he keep it together until he finally found civilization. The second wound he addressed was his limp arm. He had to push it back into place. He knew Ignis would be yelling in his ear about how stupid this was but he couldn’t be out here with one dead arm. He’d be dead just the same. So he braced his other hand against his shoulder, took a very deep breath and with the exhale, shoved the bone into place. He was thankful that his pain tolerance was high enough to at least let him get away with a strained yell.

With no time to waste and cry, he quickly pulled off his boots and pants off his body so he had full access to his wounds. The first one he addressed was on his thigh. He ripped long strands of thick pieces of string from the parts of his shirt he had pulled off. He tied each strand to one strand to one end of every needle.

Gods, Prompto wished he had someone to do it for him while he was numbed by a drug.

He stuck one pine needle into the flexible flesh and let out a scream. His hand holding the needle started to shake and he dropped his hold. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Prompto’s hand scrambled for his pant leg, not caring how filthy it was. He balled up the end and stuffed it into his mouth. He didn’t want to alert any unwanted foes right now. Or anything at all really. So he resumed to move the needle. 

Prompto was a bloody mess by the time he was done stitching up the worst of the gashes. After the difficulty of pulling his pants and boots back down, he threw up, though it was mostly acid. He heaved for several minutes before he could finally think about anything else other than the needles that he had used to pierce himself over and over again. He lifted his head and narrowed his eyes on a small pack of garulas. 

Thank the Gods for Duscae.

* * *

“It’s time, Noct.”

Noctis turned around to stare right into his advisor’s eyes. He knew it was, but he couldn’t just leave.

“We have to go. We have to continue-”

Mission be damned. Gods be damned. Everyone else be damned except for Prompto.

Noctis turned back to the window. His eyes wouldn’t stop navigating the horizon. Every tree, every bush, every vehicle, every person, every animal that moved caught his eye. He just waited for the sunshine blonde hair he missed seeing every day. 

“What if he comes back?”

Gladio sighed from where he was in the kitchen. “It’s been a week, Noct. I don’t think he is.” Maybe it was wishful thinking afterall. Maybe Prompto wasn’t coming back. A hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to face Ignis again. He had a strong pronounced furrow in his crow and his jaw was set. Noctis knew none of them could turn down the obligation they had taken, no matter how much they wanted to go back out there and turn over every rock and killed every daemon in their path before they’d find Prompto.

He stepped past Ignis and grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and headed for the door. “Let’s get this over then. For Prompto.”

* * *

Prompto had finally had his first meal in what he deduced to be days. He had used the old remnants from the campfire and wood from around him to cook up some meat he got off a garula. If he sees Ignis again, he’ll be sure to profusely thank him for giving him lessons on what’s safe and good to take and what greens around are good too.

_ “If…” _That’s an intimidating thought.

Prompto really and really did not hope that they followed what he had told them and went on their way to Cape Caem. They logically couldn’t wait for Prompto to show up however many days later. But Gods, Prompto wanted to see them.

So he got moving. He knew it’d be more dangerous at night. But he couldn’t stand to sleep outside without any shelter anymore, and his nerves wouldn't let him rest anyway. He started to make a light jog through the forest, ignoring any and all daemons that those rose to pick a fight with him. He had his mind set. And it paid off. He reached the main road. He jogged up the bright streetlight and looked for any nearby cars to wave down. None. So Prompto sat. He would be safe in the light from daemons. He could handle any creatures that tried to pick a fight. He had the advantage now.

But when he heard the lows whir of engine, he sprung back up. But the roar of the engine didn’t come from either side of the road. It came from the Imperial warship above him. Already starting it’s descent. MTs started to jump from it’s cargo hold and hit the ground. Prompto scrambled for his tucked in his pants and checked the bullets. Not enough. He had to use a lot to take down the garulas. So he grabbed hold of the dagger he had made for himself and laid his still injured limb over the other. He kept the arm slightly bent to best support the weight of it. It wasn’t completely healed and ready for action, but it would at least have to stab the dagger he held into another body if it had to. So with the stance he was in, gun drawn and aimed at the MTs approaching, dagger ready to stab, he fired. Once, twice, three times. Three MTs down easy. It was easy now, knowing where to shoot if you got them early enough.

The remainder had begun to charge forward and rush him. He crouched a bit and put one hand on the ground. The first MT that got close enough was tripping by the swipe of his foot and got the makeshift dagger to where the human heart would have been. He had to bodyslam into the next with his good shoulder and shoot it point black in the helmet. He grabbed the long weapon off the fallen enemy and swung it behind himself before the next MT could take him off guard. It did the job, and he dropped the weapon before it became black, bubbling goop in his hands. He wasn’t any good at two handed weapons like this, but it was necessary for him to survive. He retrieved the gun he’d momentarily dropped and began to move forward again.

Pain in his side. He looked down to see a blade sticking through him. He could hear the metallic whirring behind him. Anger and fear strikes at once and he lifts his hand up to shoot where he knew the MTs head would be. He wasn’t prepared for the grip the MT had on the blade and it was pulled out of him with it’s fall. He let out a terrible scream and fell to the ground as well.He gasped for air as he pressed his hand against the wound. He didn’t have a lot of cloth left to use to path him up. The only thing he had left was his belt. He pulled it out of its loops and circled it around his waist where it would cover the wound. He figured it was best to tighten it quickly, so Prompto yanked it and it pressed against the wound. After another scream, and picking his gun and dagger back up, he stood and began walking blindly into the wilderness. After awhile, the sun began to rise and he could see the shine of a creak not far from where he walked.

He made it his last priority before he knelt before the water and scooped it into his mouth, and then fainted.

* * *

Prompto woke to a sharp something poking against his cheek. It wasn’t a weapon, it was warm. He cracked his eyes open and met the gaze of his very own chocobo. It tilted its head at him as if saying _ “what are you doing?” _. Prompto let out a smile and sniffed. “Hey, girl.” He lifted a hand up a she happily accepted the pet against her scruff. After his weak arm fell she crouched down next to him. Prompto watched as she stared at him expectantly. He knew what it meant. She was going to take him to her home.

So he stood up as best he could, though wobbly and weak, and swung a leg over her other side. Once she started moving, he wrapped his good arm around her neck and let his body fall forward.

* * *

The remaining three had just made it to Cape Caem when they get a call from Wiz.

“Hello?” Noctis answered.

“Hey, boys, I seem to have one of your missing puzzle pieces here?”

Noctis’ brow furrowed. What was the old man talking about? “You…”

Wiz sighed over the phone, “Yeah, he’s pretty beat up but he seemed to have done an okay job at patchin’ himself up.”

_ Wait… _

“Prom- you have Prompto? He’s alive?” 

He almost lost his grip on the phone before Ignis grabbed it before his could slip from his fingers. “We’ll be there as soon as we can. We’re leaving Cape Caem now.”

Ignis and Gladio beckoned Noctis o the car by hand. Pushing and pulling as fast as they can. Then Ignis pulled out of the parking lot, and sped off. And he never sped. _ Ever _.

But for Prompto- well he could make many exceptions.

* * *

Once they arrived at the Chocobo Post, they made a beeline for Wiz who waited for them at one of the tables he sat at frequently. They noticed that Prompto’s respective chocobo was sitting next to him and eating gysahl greens from his hand. They ran up to him

“Where is he?” Noctis asked breathless, yearning to see and prove to himself Prompto was alive.

Wiz gave him a sympathetic smile and pointed towards the trailer they usually used when they stayed here. Ignis thanked him profusely and shouted at the other two to be gentle and careful of the blond’s wounds. When Noctis burst into the trailer, Prompto was busy cleaning his gun and another odd weapon he had. When he looked up though, it took all Noctis had in his body to not jump into Prompto’s arms. The blond look horrendous. Bandages all over his body, one arm in a sling, a busted lip and several bruises all over his torso. And that was only the upper body. Noctis didn’t even want to imagine what was under the covers. Prompto’s beautiful violet eyes filled with tears and he dropped his gun onto the bed. Noctis hurried over and threw his arms around the other’s neck. He let his own tears fall and Prompto’s broken voice.

“Noct. I- I-”

“It’s okay, Prom. I got you.” He rubbed the blond’s back and kissed his cheeks. He wiped the other’s tears away. “We’re here now.”

Gladio was pushing past him for his turn to see Prompto with his own eyes. Noctis moved aside so Gladio could envelope the blond in his arms. “Hey, baby. You’re lookin’ pretty rough.”

“It’s nothing,” Prompto let out with a soft sob. Gladio hushed him by placing kisses all over his face and especially the wound on his lip which was the one he watched happen for himself. Lastly, Ignis walked in and stared at the scene before him. Gladio was blocking his full view, but Ignis could see the bright hair he longed to see. He softly walked forward and put a hand on Gladio’s back, silently asking for his turn to reconcile with their youngest lover. Prompto’s tearful eyes met his and he gave Ignis such a sweet smile. All Ignis needed to hear was Prompto’s choked “_ Iggy _” before Gladio moved and Ignis was at his knees in front of the blond.

The other two helped Prompto scoot forward so he could hold Ignis’ two hands with his one available and they could be eye to eye. Ignis pulled each of Prompto’s fingers to his lips. He kissed up and down his arm and then switched to the other limb. Gladio took refuge at the smallest memeber’s back and Noctis was still talking into Prompto’s ear. Didn't matter if he was listening or not. When Ignis’ eyes met Prompto’s waist, he discovered the large bandage wrapped around him. It was clean and new, but he knew that was Wiz’s doing.

“It’s not the bad. I promise!” Prompto let out a squeaky voice. They all knew it was bad. 

Ignis continued his exploration of Prompto’s body and yanked the blanket down from his legs, making sure not to jostle any wounds on his legs. Unfortunately, there was. In fact, there were many. Ignis was met with the horrific sight of self-made stitches. He recognized the cloth from Prompto’s shirt he didn’t have anymore, and the needles he used were clearly pine, it the pieces left stuck in the wound were any giveaway.

“That was worse that the stab wound,” Prompto recalled with a shudder.

Ignis looked up at him with eyes full of caring intent. “Let me help you. Please?”

Prompto nodded with a watery smile. “As long as you use that numbing thing you always do.”

Ignis gave the blond one final kiss on the forehead before he retreated to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit he knew was there. Gladio and Noctis had helped Prompto lay back down onto the mattress and helped distract him by hearing about his story. “What I really wanna know,” Gladio started with a kiss to Prompto’s shoulder, “is how a certain little guy I know lived through a fall like that and a malboro.” He laid next to Prompto with one elbow propping him up so he could stare at the blond all he wanted.

Prompto gave a soft chuckle from where he laid. He was feeling pretty relaxed right now. The tension in his muscles receded a bit with every pampering gesture he got and it took the pain off his mind. “Well, truthfully, I have no clue. I had to have been knocked out awhile before I even got out. I passed out a lot.” The two sandwiching him frowned. Prompto hurriedly tried to save face, “But it’s cool! Because you know I’m like super tough and everything got guns to spare, ya know?” His boyfriends gave him a roll of eyes and a grunted laugh.

Noctis picked up the weapon he laid eyes on next to him when Ignis returned with pain meds and the kit. After Prompto had taken the meds and laid back down, he began with his interrogation. “Alright, now what the hell is this?”

Prompto looked at his homemade dagger with a mock scoff. “Um, my preferred blade of combat, obviously?” Noctis gave him a hard look that resembled Ignis’. He felt the needle of the syringe enter his skin and begin injecting the numbing fluid. “Okay, okay. It broke some crystal off the wall in the cave and made that from it. I didn’t want to waste my bullets but also didn’t wanna die so… meet my dagger.”

Ignis gave a considerable hum. “I didn’t know you were such a craftsman, my dear.” Prompto got caught in watching Ignis remove the old stitches and pine needles from the large gash. He was feeling sick again. His thoughts were interrupted by Gladio bringing a hand to his chin and turning his face towards him for a long kiss. He felt Noctis begin running his fingers through his hair and he sighed in content.

When Gladio pulled back, he asked “So, what’d you kill with it?”

“Lots of things. Garulas, daemons, MT’s-”

“Oh, my,” Ignis fake gasped from below Prompto. The blond, who was feeling pretty good from the many drugs he had received, gave a giggle. 

“Wait, MTs?”

Prompto nodded his head and pointed to the wound on his torso. “After I stole the big sword off of one and killed another, I got stabbed by one behind me.”

Gladio gave a low whistle. “Didn’t know we had such a little badass on our side.” He peppered Prompto’s face in kisses. 

But Noctis just looked stumped. Prompto gave him a questioning look. “You’re telling me that you made your own weapon, stitched yourself up, took on a whole group of MTs, and somehow made it close enough to the creak by this place while injured…” here he gave Prompto a mischievous smirk, like the one Prompto last saw on him, “but you can’t even put a tent together? And that’s got directions.”

Gladio let out a loud guffaw by the Prince’s statement. Even Ignis let out a quiet, but fond, laugh. Prompto blushed immediately. “You’re one to talk. I don’t see you doing it either.”

“That’s because I do it for you both,” Gladio answered. The two gave him glares that didn’t mean a thing but Gladio laughed at them anyways.

After a few more minutes of talking about what Prompto experienced, Ignis had finished his work and bandaged his lover’s wounds with care. At this point, Prompto was nearly asleep. Ignis grabbed a warm wet washcloth and began to wipe away and dirtiness on his youngest lover. The meds finally took the edge off for him and he could rest peacefully. He was no longer out in the wild and fighting for his life. He had his protectors right here, ready to fight for him at _ all _ costs. Especially after what he did for them. Which still had to be addressed.

But Ignis figured that could wait until tomorrow when the blond was more comfortable and rested enough to handle food and a very serious talk.

* * *

When Prompto finally woke up, he had arms wrapped around him. He could feel Gladio’s familiar and broad chest against his back and Noctis’ hair tickled his nose. The next sensation was pain. Not as bad as before, but definitely still enough to bring him to his knees if he was standing. The shield seemed to notice Prompto stirring with discomfort in his arms. He brought his chin down to Prompto’s shoulder and and lightly kissed it. “Need something, baby?”

“It hurts,” Prompto gasped, “please.”

The sound of Prompto’s pained whimper woke up Ignis, who was next to Noctis. He moved to get up but Gladio was already standing. “It’s okay, babe, I’ll get it for him.”

Ignis nodded and instead moved to Prompto’s side. He saw tears filling the poor blond’s eyes back up and they slowly dripped out. He shushed the blond and pressed soft kissed his cheeks. Prompto hiccupped and tensed and with throb and pulse of pain. Soon, gladio returned with a large glass of water and pain medicine. After downing the glass and the pills, some of Prompto’s pain disappeared within the hour. He noted that these were some hell of a pill. Eventually, he was able to relax back into the mattress. Ignis softly patted his arm and Prompto opened his eyes. “How about some food, my sweet?”

Prompto then noticed how hungry he really was. He nodded quickly and moved to get up but Gladio pulled him back to a sitting position against his chest. “It’s gonna be breakfast in bed for awhile, sweetheart. Just for you.” Gladio tucked Prompto’s head under his chin and pulled the covers back over the blond’s lower body.

“Me too.”

They both looked down to see Noctis with a pillow half covering his face. Even though, he still had one attentive eye on Prompto. The blond gave him a sweet smile which fully woke Noctis up, who then rose to give Prompto an equally sweet kiss. “Mornin’, how do you feel?”

Prompto stole another kiss and answered, “Better. Definitely better. Iggy just gave me some good stuff.”

“Like… sexually?”

“No!” Prompto squeaked and lightly smacked Gladio’s arm when he began laughing, “No, no. Pain medicine, idiot.”

At this point, Ignis came back and joined the three with a smug, “Like I would go down on someone who was so injured.”

They all gaped at his statement and Prompto readily accept the slice of toast he was offered to hide his embarrassment. How could Ignis just… _ say _that? Ignis just raised a brow at their faces. “Something to break the ice.”

“The ice was just fine,” Gladio muttered.

“Yeah, and now it’s melting from being too turned on.”

Ignis hushed them as he watched Prompto eat. He knew the blond was starving but he likely hadn’t even a real meal in days. It took Noctis awhile to eat normally, he can’t imagine how long for Prompto. Ignis just longed to care and give him everything he needed. When Prompto was finished, Ignis took his plate and put it in the sink. He returned to Prompto’s side and brought one of his hands into his.

“Prompto…”

Prompto knew what was coming. He could see it in all of their eyes. Guilt, regret, and shame. Prompto hated it. Every part of it. He wanted them to leave him, and while it was devastating, it was the best option for them all.

“Sorry, let me stop you before you start,” Prompto squeezed Ignis’ hand and smiled apologetically at the stunned look on the older man’s face, “It’s just- I don’t want you guys to apologize to me about what happened. First of all, you guys had to leave me and I know it’s hard to accept but it was the right decision. Doesn’t matter if I lived or not. What mattered is that you guys especially Noct, did. And this isn’t- like- a self-deprecating thought or anything. It’s a fact.” Prompto took a deep breath, knowing that this was the time to tell them about his revelation. “Second of all, I know you guys might not believe this but you actually saved me.” He looked at each one of their faces. “I thought of you, Ignis, when I shot my gun for the tiniest bit of light and the test were the bullets would go. I needed your brain with me. When I jumped the the other side to get back to you guys, I thought of Gladio. I thought about your rough training and that helped me pull myself back up. But what really kept me going,” he turned to Noctis and held a hand up to his face, “was you. The last look I saw on your face stuck with me the whole week. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw all of you. Even when I made my way back to the haven and there was no way you guys were gonna be there, I called out. You guys gave me all the motivation I needed to get back to where I am now. The reason I’m here now is because I love all of you and I could never die without telling you guys that.”

Prompto waited with his breath stuck in his lungs. His heart felt like it might explode with how fast it raced. The one who spoke first was Noctis. He reached forward and guided Prompto’s face into his chest and held him there. “I love you so much, Prom.”

“I love you too, baby.”

“As do I, love.”

Prompto didn’t even know he was crying before Gladio brushed the tears from his eyes. Prompto let out a happy hiccup and leaned more into Noctis’ body. Eventually, they laid back down. It was already 10 in the morning, but the foursome didn’t care. They would lay in that bed until Prompto was fully healed if the could. This time, Prompto had Ignis at his back, Noctis again face to face, and Gladio’s arm reached over him to lay claim on Prompto’s hip. Prompto sighed contently as he listened to all their breaths even out, except for Ignis. Prompto slowly turned around to find Ignis’ eyes full with unshed tears. Prompto slowly reach up and laid a hand to Ignis’ cheek, who leaned into the touch in response. Prompto placed light kisses on the man’s face, knowing how much of an emotionally vulnerable moment this was for him. Emerald eyes met violet and lips met lips over and over again until finally, the two could rest in each other’s arms.

* * *

Two weeks later, it was time to leave the post.

Prompto had thanked Wiz profusely again and again for saving his life. The old man had waved it off life it was nothing, but Prompto knew the kind man had basically had a heart attack of his own after he confessed to Ignis one night that he had to compose himself before he called the three. Prompto had laughed at this and gave him a hug. The next in line for goodbye hugs was his bird. When she saw him up and about lately, she always raced to his side and was eager for attention. Prompto was always happy to oblige her. After all, _ she _was the one that really saved him. So this time, he put his hands on her feathery cheeks and stroked her lightly, looking her in the eyes. He’s learned that chocobos often communicate with eye contact, and he was practicing to have the best bird in Eos.

“Thank you, lady. For saving me and being the best bird,” she nuzzled her face against him and he giggled when her feathers lightly touched his face.

“Prompto, come on! Don’t get left behind,” Noctis called from the car. They had finished packing up and were on their way to Lestallum again.

“There in a jiffy!” Prompto turned back to the bird one more time and gave her a big smooch on the beak. He turned to go and made his way into the passenger’s seat. He pulled the seat belt around him.

“Careful of the bandages, darling.”

Prompto gave Ignis a soft smile who looked at him fondly in response. “No worries, Iggy.” He turned around to see Noctis already close to falling asleep and Gladio pulling out a book. “Noct, you ready to get this thing rollin’ or what?”

“Meh, it can wait,” he leaned forward in his seat to address Ignis this time, “Hey, can we stop at Hammerhead? I’m craving-”

“No.” Prompto laughed at Noctis’ dejected look and Gladio tapped his novel on the top of the spoiler Prince’s head. “Why you even try is something I’ll never know.”

Prompto turned back around in his seat and laid his arms out for his chin to lean on as he let the wind soar past his face. He felt one hand in his hair and knew Gladio had idly started to play with it while he read. He also had Ignis’ hand on his thigh, lightly stroking and watching where Prompto’s bandaged wounds are. He looked up to see back slightly to see Noctis looking at him. He smiled at the Prince who bashfully turned away and closed his eyes. 

Yeah, Prompto was never gonna get left behind ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed any tags that you think would be good! Let me know about anything else you see basically!!
> 
> thank youu


End file.
